Fuzzy Dice
by OliveJuice
Summary: Its been 5 months after the whole digital world thing.Takuya find himself going to Kouji's house to find Kouichi running around singing and dancing to any song he can find, Kouji's trying to avoid light and Kouji's weird goth friend floating through walls


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. I do own the characters that are mine... O.o; This is my first fan fiction, so enjoy!

**Hu·man **(hymn)  
_n._

A member of the genus _Homo_ and especially of the species _H. sapiens._

A person...

"I want to kiss you, but I want it too much! I want to taste your lips are venomous poison, your poison running through my veins! Your poison...I don't want to break these chains!" hummed a long raven haired boy.

He rocked back and forth in the chair he was in while tapping his pen to the beat of the song that was spilling out of his headphones. Ding Dong! he turned his head to look out his door and lowered his headphonesDing dong diiIIIIiiiiiinnnnng DooooOOOnnnnnnnG! rang the door bell.

He turned back to what he was doodling and layed his pen down next to his headphones. He sighed as he walked down the stairs of his empty house. When he got to the front room he saw a figure sitting in a chair." You're barely 12 feet from the door and you made me come down here to answer the door?" he asked. "I didn't want to get up Kouji." Said the figure." You are an ass you know that Asa?" Kouji muttered as he reached for the door handle. "Good morning...err Afternoon star shine!" said his mirror image. "What are you doing here Kouichi?" Kouji scowled. His out fit compared to his older twin brother was rather plain. Kouji wore faded blue jeans with holes in it, an Aero smith t shirt, various bracelets dangled from his left arm. His hair was tied in a high pony tail with 80s style sunglasses resting on top of his head. Kouichi, how ever, stood there on knee high boots with bright green shoelaces covering tight pinstripe pants that were held up by a white belt with pink paint splatters. He had a baggy tank top that said "I'm barely prolific and incredibly lazy...Tom Petty" various necklaces hung from his neck (like a skull, two crosses and a few others) a ring on every other finger and bright purple nail polish were on his nails. Fish net gloves covered his hands and he had a black and purple trench coat (similar to Willy Wonkas) covering it all.

"Oh...Kay" said Kouji as he attempted to close the door, which was toped by Kouichi's boot."Aw! You're so mean! At least say Hello!" he whined as he peeked his head into the house. Asa giggled in the corner "Hello Kouichi." He said in his cold tone. Kouichi twisted his head to look in the corner. "Oh! Your Kouji's Goth friend...Asa right?" he asked with a smile. Asa stood up and walked into the light. He simply nodded and helped open the door. Kouichi smiled and said "Thanks" he looked at the pale boy who wore long black sleeves with blood red gloves covering his hands. His finger nails were black and he had 3 rings on his left hand. His cold green eyes stood out on his ghostly white face, he had short black hair was parted so the most of his hair covered the right side of his face. His left eyebrow was pierced along with the four piercing in his left ear and five in the other. His baggy black pants hung from his skinny hips showing a bit of boxers. Chains hung from his pant that jingled when he walked. "So...why are you here?"asked Kouji. "Oh Im just here to spend time with my lovely ass hole of a brother...plus no one is home besides you...Entertain me!" Kouichi replied as he pointed to Kouji. "Yes I was hopping my psychotic sibling would come over to bug me today" Kouji said sarcastically as he walked toward the stairs.

"Just because I live in a tree doesn't mean you can make fun of me!" yelled Kouichi as he pranced after Kouji.

At Takuyas House

"Takuya telephone!" yelled Takuyas mom. "I got it!" he yelled from another room. "Hello?" he said into the phone, Dare by the Gorillaz could be heard in the background "Takuya!"Yelled Kouji. "Kouji what's wrong?" the brunette asked worried. "I think that fall off those train station stairs has some serious damage to his brain!" he replied. "What do you mean" Takuya asked curiously. "That's what you do baby! Hold it down dare!" yelled Kouichi. "Call 911 or something, because if he continues this im going to end up killing him!" the long haired twin said calmly. Takuya laughed at his friend's situation and said" It sound like you two are having fun! I think ill come over to join!" "You better not or ill!..." Kouji yelled as Takuya hung up the phone." Mom! Im going to Koujis" Takuya yelled as he set the phone down.

Damn! Whispered Kouji as he threw the phone down. "You humans are such complicated creatures..." Asa said from the doorway. "Hnn" Kouji huffed "What do you mean?" he asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

Asa flipped his hair out of his face and walked up next to Kouji and layed his head on his shoulder. Kouji just rolled his eye at his friend's jester. "Well..." said Asa as he looked at his hand "You can go through many emotions in seconds." He looked from his hand to Kouichi who was now singing and dancing to The Bloodhound Gang "If I get you in a loop when I make a point to be straight with you then, in lieu of the innuendo in the end know my intent though, I Brazilian wax poetic so hypothetically, I don't want to beat around the bush! Foxtrot...Uniform...Charlie...Kilo!" he sang as he skipped to the bathroom. "Humans can be quiet and depressed at one moment then loud and energetic the next." Asa finished. "Well...you were human once too." Kouji muttered as he looked at the head on his shoulder "Remember?"


End file.
